quien es Deak
by Makie Karin
Summary: esta es mi posiblemente mi última historia vean que el lo que pasa cuando Lavi por accidente? le inyecta una formula a Kanda y Allen


_¿ Quien es Deak?_

* * *

Capitulo 1

¿Que es lo que hice?

Como de costumbre en la organización, cierto pelirrojo que parece un pirata llamado Lavi, se burlaba del muchacho de 15 años, con el pelo blanco, o sea, Allen Walker y molesta al japonés, con una cola muy alta llamado Kanda Yuu, (sus pasatiempos), y como siempre fue amenazado por Mugen pero en vez de decirle; "Yuu no te enojes", o algo por el estilo, con una de sus sonrisas, esta vez hizo una cosa que nadie esperaba… él hizo:

Me vas a matar Neandertal

¿Qué es lo que dijiste usagi?

Sí, lo sabia , sabia que no entenderías.

¿Me crees un estúpido?

No lo creo, lo sé.

Tú, Usagi.

¡Deja de llamarme así!, Kanda Yuu.

¡Vete a la mierda!

¿Yuu?, ¿Por qué tan cabreado?

No te hagas al que no sabe, – lo dijo fríamente

_Joder Deak_ — pensó — Yuu no te lo habrás creído, ¿verdad?

Usagi, ahora sí, te mato.

Yuu, de verdad te lo creíste- empezó a reír nerviosamente, vio que Kanda seguía acercándose con Mugen – oye, no seas así, además- vio que Komui estaba por ahí y parecía buscar a alguien- Komui te busca para una misión.

Kanda vio a Komui que estaba buscando a alguien, cuando desvió la mirada para ver al chino, Lavi se fue lo más rápido de ahí, entró a su cuarto y vio que el viejo Panda, - perdón – Bookman no estaba ahí dentro, aseguró la puerta, se sentó en la cama y empezó a hablar con "Deak."

Qué carajo le dijiste a Yuu.

Solo la verdad, que es… un estúpido.

Hablaste de su inteligencia, con razón lo encontré tan cabreado.

Y nos defendí del estúpido apodo que ese idiota nos dio.

¿Te refieres a Usagi?, pues, no me parece algo malo.

Cómo que no, ese apodo es asqueroso.

Y ….¿Cómo tú pudiste….? – de pronto alguien toco la puerta haciendo callar al pelirrojo, Lavi pensó que era Pan-Bookman y fue hacia esta misma, al la vez que preguntaba, quién era y la voz de esta persona, no sonaba a la de Panda, mas bien, esta pertenecía a otro.

Soy yo, Allen, ¿Lavi, con quién estas hablando?

Yo…- Lavi palideció de inmediato, no le podía decir que estaba hablando solo, entonces se le ocurrió cambiar de tema, (algo muy fácil para él) – ¿Allen me estas espiando?

No, solo pasaba por aquí, y te escuché hablando con… alguien.

Allen que vergüenza, me espías, y bueno… amigo, me alagas y todo lo que quieras, pero… ¿No tienes otra cosa mejor que hacer?

Lavi que yo no…

En ese instante, se escuchó un ruido, uno que daba la impresión de que algo se destruía, haciendo que Allen, no pueda acabar la oración, que le estaba diciendo al pelirrojo, y se fue para ver que estaba pasando esta vez, mientras que el aprendiz de Bookman, aprovecho la ocasión, y se fue a ver qué es lo pasaba, y así perder el tema anterior, cuando fue a ver con una sonrisa en el rostro, se encontró con…

Komurin IV

¿Komurin IV? – dijo Lavi recordando que, cuando estaba en la habitación de Komui, encontró un plano llamado; "La construcción del nuevo y mejorado Komurin IV", pero ahí decía que era un potencial peligro, Lavi sabia que esto iba a acabar muy mal *.

Komui, hiciste otro Komurin…, ¿Por qué IV?

Sí, lo hice, por que los otros Komuirines se destruyeron por accidente, todos en filita, parecía como si alguien se hubiera apoyado en uno, y los hubiera hecho caer a todos – Allen vio a Lavi

Ah, ¿sí?, — fingió expresión de sorpresa — Me pregunto quién habrá sido, -dijo el pelirrojo con cierto cinismo en su voz.

Y… ¿Qué hace?

¡De todo!, limpia, cocina, nos ayudará con el tan cansador y abrumador papeleo, y muuuuchas cosas más.

Nii-san, ¿No crees, que es un poco peligroso?

Calma Lenalee, no tocará ni un solo cabello, de tu hermosa y perfecta cabecita.

¡Nii-san! – murmuró sabiendo que eso no podía alivio suficiente para nadie, bueno, tal vez para ella misma un poquito, pero ese no era el tema.

Soy Komurin IV, y vivo para ayudar a los exorcistas — vio a los tres que estaban enfrente de él,- tú, Allen Walker — se acercó al albino, ya que él era quien se encontraba más cerca, — ¿ Quieres ayuda?

No, gracias Komurin.

¿Quieres ayuda?

No.

¿Quieres ayuda?

¡Que no quiero!

¿Quieres ayuda?

No.

...

_Después de unos minutos…_

¿Quieres ayuda?

No — dijo, con voz fatigada.

¿Quieres ayuda?

Bueno, ya- se rindió finalmente.

¿En qué, quieres que te ayude?

Bueno… – pensó en algo que le pudiera ayudar mucho, aunque sinceramente, no tenia mucha esperanza – ayúdame con las deudas de mi maestro.

Acepto el pedido que me hiciste Allen Walker.

Después de unos minutos, Komurin IV, volvió con una gran cantidad de papeles, los cuales Komurin le entregó a Allen diciéndole que:

Estas son las deudas, en las que te voy a ayudar.

E-estas… son… las… deudas que…tú… ¡Gracias! – Allen habló sin poder evitar hacer emerger, esa gran felicidad que se amontonaba en su pecho.

¿Quieres ayuda?– Komurin preguntó acercándose al aprendiz de Bookman.

Me gusta que seas servicial y todo, pero no.

¿Quieres ayuda?

¿Y tú, Komurin quieres ayuda?

Si quiero ayuda, para ayudarte, ¿Quieres ayuda?

¿¡Eh!? — ¿_en serio?_, Lavi no esperaba esa respuesta — NO.

¿Quieres ayuda?

Ya — accedió al fin, por que sabía que si no lo decía, Komurin le seguiría molestando, y él no estaba con muchas ganas de eso, puede que después si que las tendría y ahí, sí que sería un, "sálvese quien pueda," pero ahora no.

¿En qué quieres que te ayude?

Pues…— se quedó pensando, qué podía pedir, ¿Qué panda le dejara de golpear?, no, era imposible, que Komurin pudiera hacer tal milagro; ¿Le comprara libros?, no , no, Bookman ya lo hacía, ¿Que Kanda le dejara de decir ese estúpido apodo?, siendo franco consigo mismo no era como si le importase ser llamado "conejo," sí, era un apodo muy extrañable, pero... como se dijo no era como si le importase mucho. Así que puso el pulgar y el índice en su barbilla para pensar mejor, y… "Ah, claro, eso podría ser…- Que tal si…, haces algo para que Yuu no me mate, ya que está enojado por… algo.

Acepto el pedido que me hiciste Lavi.

Lavi se quedó sentado, esperando ver a Komurin destruido, por que, bueno lo mandó hacia el cuarto de Kanda, y nada, ni nadie puede entrar ahí, y el que lo hace nunca mas salió, al menos no con vida, bueno sin exagerar, hay unas cuantas personas, que pudieron entrar y sobrevivir, que eran Lenalee, a la que por lo visto no le hizo nada, por que… bueno creo que le ve como su hermana, o algo así, y bueno solo le gritó, porque era Kanda a fin de cuentas, que se fuera de ahí, y nada más. Y por supuesto, Lavi que sobrevivió por su… ¿Buen dialecto?, ¿Que hace que Kanda, se desvíe de tema y deja de lado, el hecho de que entró a su cuarto?, bueno en realidad, no nadie sabía muy bien cómo, pero estaba vivo y eso era lo que importaba. Tal vez, se deba a que Lavi tiene buena suerte, por que tiene dos patas de conejo XD.

Poco después, que Komurin fuere hacia la habitación de Kanda, se escuchó un gran ruido, Lavi pensó que era Kanda destruyendo a Komurin, un poco feliz el pelirrojo, por que ya no tendría que soportar a Komurin, se paró para ir a ver al dicho robot destruido, pero al instante de pararse de su sitio, se encontró con Komurin, sin ningún rasguño, Lavi sinceramente no lo podía creer, ¿acaso Kanda no estaba en su cuarto?, pero si ese fuera el caso, entonces de donde vino ese gran estruendo. Komurin estaba agarrando algo, pero no pudo ver bien qué era de eso, Komurin se paró cerca de Lavi y le dijo:

Listo, Kanda Yuu no te hará nada.

¿Qué es lo que…..-pregunto muy sorprendió, pero vio algo que lo dejo bocabierto, y eso era, que la cosa que estaba agarrando Komurin, no era otra más que, una celda con barrotes de hierro, parecida a una prisión, con una sola puerta protectora que traía colgando en esta misma un candado muy grueso, y dentro de esta, estaba una cama y en ella estaba, ( ajá, ustedes, ¿Quien creen?) Kanda que parecía estar durmiendo, — hiciste!?

Para que el individuo no te hiciera nada, tuve que encerrarlo en esta celda, y así puedo asegurarte que no habrá intentos homicidas.

¿¡Que!? – _¿Cómo que Yuu está durmiendo?, ¿Le habrá hecho algo?, Y si es así, entonces él... _— Komurin, cuando Yuu se despierte, va a estar muuuy cabreado, y todos nosotros seremos… — se dio cuenta de que Komurin se había ido del lugar — _Esto va a acabar muy mal _– pensó

Entre sus divagaciones, apareció Allen, que al ver a Kanda en una celda durmiendo a pata suelta, no pudo evitar hacer fluir de sus cuerdas bucales una carcajada, que se distribuyó por todo lo largo del pasillo.

¿Qué pasa Allen?

Es que Bakanda se dejo atrapar, y…. — volvió a reír, mientras se apretujaba el estómago debido a que le estaba doliéndole, un poco, por su tan fácil y "sana," fuente de diversión.

Allen, sabes si Yuu despierta ahora, y te ve riendo te va a matar.

Y a mi qué.

Bueno solo digo que Yuu…, puede despertar en cualquier momento, y claro que si sigues riendo de esa manera, de seguro que sale de ahí y te mata, — de pronto Allen dejó de reír, y se puso un poco pálido— ¿Qué te sucede Allen?

N-nada, es solo que ya no veo necesario seguir riendo, solo es eso.

¿Estás seguro Allen?

S-sí, por su puesto.

Bueno, si tú lo dices.

¡Que es verdad!

Cálmate Allen, — se rió un poquito, con esas muestras de felicidad que parecen tener más de una burla dentro de lo que esta duraba — solo lo decía en broma, y con… ¿Cuantas deudas te ayudó Komurin?

Con la cuarta parte.

¡Con la cuarta parte!, pero si eran muchas facturas.

Sí, pero eso solo era la cuarta parte. — murmuró, mientras se ponía pálido al acordarse del verdadero monto que él, por injustas razones, tenía que pagar.

Dios, si es así, creo que me das pena amigo. ¿Cuánto es lo que debes en realidad?

Mucho, la verdad, no quiero hacer bien los conteos que me deprimo solo al pensar bien en eso, y todo es por la culpa de mi maestro.

Mmm… ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Claro, de qué se trata.

Pero no importa lo que te diga, me vas a responder con toda sinceridad.

Espera, de qué cosa estamos hablando.

Solo prométemelo.

Mmm… pero de qué se trata – dijo sin querer responder, conociendo a Lavi le podría preguntar… lo que sea, y a había algunos "lo que sea," que no quería salgan a la luz.

Vamos Allen solo di; "lo prometo," te lo digo, y así acabamos esta situación. No es difícil.

Mmm…- con la curiosidad, que le daba averiguar de que se trataba la pregunta, dijo, un poco resignado, y asustado;- bueno, ya, lo prometo.

Bien — sonrió un poco, con la curvatura de los labios elevándose más en el costado izquierdo, de tal forma que parecía ser una sonrisa malévola, y Allen se preocupó por haber accedido — Cuando te culpe de haber tirado el frasco, en la fiesta de Yuu, ¿Que pasó? **

Eso fue tu culpa, por eso todo el mundo me culpó.

Allen cálmate, recuerda que estamos en la organización, y estás hablando bastante fuerte, y además si preguntamos a cualquiera, te dirá que tú eres el culpable, porque las "pruebas" te apuntan, ya sea por las huellas que encontraron en el frasco, o bien, esa grabación en la que confiesas tus actos.

Lavi, ¿Qué es lo que hiciste?

¿De qué hablas Allen?

¿Cómo de qué hablo?, ¿Cómo pudiste, poner mis huellas en el frasco y lograr, esa tal grabación en la que, yo admito haberlo hecho?

Ahh eso…, bueno pues un truco Bookman, y nosotros los buenos Bookman, nunca rebelamos nuestros trucos y mañas.

Lavi, esos son los magos.

Pues también los bookman, cómo crees que salgo vivo después de molestar a Yuu, tantas veces, y cómo crees que entro a todos los cuartos, aunque la puerta esta cerrada, esos son los secretos, muy secretos, que tenemos los Bookman. Te mueres de envidia, ¿eh?

¿En serio?, no lo sabia– se dejo convencer, el muchacho ingenuo, — aunque eso de salir vivo después de molestar a Kanda, todos creen que eso no es un truco, sino un milagro.

Llámalo como quieres, pero esa es una hazaña que solo un Bookman podría cometer, – _aunque yo alguna vez,_ _también me pregunto si es un milagro_, no pudo evitar acabar por pensar.

Bueno, Lavi y… ¿Krory te perdonó?

¿Puedes creer que no?, — habló mientras hacía un puchero infantil — Yuu me perdonó del frasco, y Kro-chan no me perdona, que lo haya olvidado en la habitación de Komui.

Un momento… ¿Kanda sabe que yo no lo hice?

Claro, al parecer él me vio tirando el frasco.

Entonces, ¿Por qué él me culpo y dijo que me vio haciendo algo que yo no hice?

Allen sé sincero, sabes que Yuu no te soporta, y a pesar de que yo tampoco le agrado, porque a él no le agrada nadie en realidad, es obvio que preferiría tener un rato de felicidad maquiavélica, a decir la verdad… y bueno era de esperar que Yuu dijera tal cosa, ¿No lo crees?

¿Era de esperar?, — habló exasperado, por poco y gritando — maldito Bakanda me la va pagar.

¿Pero puedes entenderlo?, Kro-chan sigue resentido, y con Yuu hice algo así como las paces — ¿_Yuu me perdonó por que culpe a Allen?, _ pensó.

Tal vez, no tenías que hacerle una broma, cuando te estaba por perdonar.

Pero eso fue divertido — dijo entre carcajadas.

Lavi solo lo fue para ti.

No, te equivocas, también le pareció divertido a Deak.

¿Deak? Lavi hace tiempo que me hablas de ese tal Deak, pero cada ves que te pregunto quién es él, me respondes que es una persona, y después cambias de tema — intentó poner un rostro sereno, y serio, para dar a entender que quería una respuesta sincera — ¿Quién es esa persona, quién es Deak?

Pues una persona Allen eso es obvio– volvió a responder lo mismo – y volviendo al tema, Kro-chan a mi no me perdona y a ti si

Es que yo no le hice, una broma tan mala Lavi

¿Mala?, ¿Qué tiene de mala una pequeña broma?

Lavi, casi lo haces llorar

Yo no sabia que Kro-chan, era tan sentimental

Por favor, tu sabes que cuando lo encontramos casi se suicida por Eliade, después de su muerte

Si pero pensé, que se le había pasado

Tu sabes que esas cosas no se pasan tan rápido

Yo no tengo la culpa, que Kro-chan sea tan sentimental – se molesto un poco

Tu sabes que Krory es así

Puede que si, en algo pero como saber que Kro-chan se pondría a llorar, por tal estupidez

No era una estupidez, tu le hiciste recuerdo de la muerte de Eliade

Y…? eso tiene algo de malo

Para el si

Pero para mi no Allen - contesto molesto el pelirrojo

Lavi sabes que Krory siempre, a sido muy sentimental y hacerle recuerdo de la muerte de Eliade, cuando Krory estaba de luto, por que ya paso no se cuantos días, es algo muy cruel

Para mi no lo es, es mas ,me pareció divertido

Lavi nunca pensé que diría esto, pero eso es muy cruel de tu parte, no sabia que tenias ese particular sentido del humor

Ahh?,¿ Que particular sentido del humor?

¿Eh? –pensó que Lavi había estado distraído, o algo así– te estaba diciendo, que no sabia que a ti te gustaba, reírte de la desgracia de los otros

Y..¿Por que me gustaría reírme de la desgracia de los otros?, ¿De que hablas?

¿Qué? Tu me dijiste que dio, risa lo que Krory lloraba por que tu le hiciste, recuerdo de Eliade y como la mato

Yo hice…¿¡Que!?

¿Eso no te acuerdas? –_pero si estábamos hablando de eso en este momento, como se_ _puede olvida, además tiene memoria fotográfica ¿no?– _pensó

Que yo hice llorar a Kro-chan, y por eso no me perdona

Si eso, ¿lo recuerdas?

Pues yo….. no lo se y bueno Allen yo me voy, por que Yuu puede despertar en cualquier momento, y como esta encerrado tal vez piense que lo he hecho yo, y como esta enojado por lo de antes, no saldrá bien

¿Espera por lo de antes?, ¿Que paso?

Algo bueno lo de siempre, yo me voy a mi cuarto, para que así Yuu no me encuentre por aquí

Bueno….– vio como su amigo, se iba a toda prisa a su cuarto–_¿Por que Lavi, se puso tan nervioso, cuando le dije eso de su sentido del humor?_ – Se quedo pensando el peliblanco, sin encontrar una respuesta mas u menos lógica

Mientras que Lavi, se estaba yendo a toda prisa a su cuarto, para cuando estuviera ahí, arreglar ese asunto con "Deak", cuando se estaba yendo a su cuarto, oyó una voz que lo detuvo y una frase que hiso darse la vuelta y eso era ….

¡Lavi espera!

¿Qué te paso?- dijo al ver que Komui, estaba en una celda parecida a la de Kanda, con un escritorio y muchos papeles, no tardo en comprender de lo que pasaba– adivino Reever te puso ahí para trabajar, ¿me equivoco?

No estas en lo correcto ¿Me puedes sacar de aquí?

Mn…. Bueno que te diviertas, trabajando Komui– contesto con un tono feliz

¿No me vas a sacar?– lo dijo desaminado

Nop por que tienes que trabajar– de pronto bookman, llama a Lavi para que acabe de trascribir . Lavi cambio su cara, de una cara burlona a una de "mierda justo ahora"– como ves, yo tampoco puede evitar mi "trabajo" y yo no me intento escapar– comenzó a moverse, en la dirección contraria del lugar que provenía la voz de bookman

Lavi es en la otra dirección

Y-ya lo se, Komui solo que me distrajiste y me equivoque

Horas después,….en la celda de Kanda

Al despertar, vio con sumo cuidado en donde estaba, al poco rato de despertar, los recuerdos aparecieron y recordó que ese estúpido robot, que era Komurin lo había llevado, a ese lugar en donde apareció , un poco irritado, bueno mucho, se paro con muy mal humor, busco a mugen, que al parecer estaba en su cuarto, un poco mas molesto se levanto de la cama y encontró una puerta, la cual pateo y con la rabia que tenia en ese instante y por la fuerza que este tenia, la hiso volar abriendo así la puerta, se dirigió a su cuarto ,para ir a buscar su arma, pero al estar en el trascurso del camino, escucho un sonido que conocía, se paro un breve momento, para oír lo que este le quería decir.

¿Kanda estas despierto?– al ver que Kanda, volvió a caminar– ¡Espera Kanda sácame de aquí!

Por que te tendría que sacar- pregunto dándose la vuelta, para ver a Komui encerado en la misma celda que el, lo cual le hiso enojar

Por que…– pensó un rato– te voy a dar todo lo que quiera

¿Todo lo que quiera?– Kanda lo pensó un poco. En situaciones normales, a Kanda le hubiera valido un pepino, si le hubiera dado algo o nada y se hubiera ido a su habitación, sin embargo, su cuarto estaba destruido, por la culpa de ese estúpido Komurin, que este le había inyectado una cosa que le hiso dormir, entonces aprovecho la situación y dijo que…– Ya te saco de ahí, sí tu arreglas mi cuarto antes que sea de noche.

Espera, antes que sea de noche, Kanda no creo poder acabar de reconstruir tu cuarto, en menos de una hora

Entonces te quedas ahí– se giro repentinamente y siguió caminado, hacia su cuarto

Kanda espera, te prometo que mañana el la mañana, tu cuarto va a estar listo.

Y si fuera así, entonces yo ¿donde dormiría?

Bueno hay tres cuartos disponibles, hay uno cerca de la habitación de Allen y otros dos cerca de la habitación de Lavi

Yo no pienso ir ahí– dijo sencillamente

Pero son los únicos cuartos, si no los quieres puedes dormir en el suelo

¡Es tu maldita culpa, tu estúpido Komurin destruyo mi cuarto, mas vale que mi cuarto este listo para mañana el la mañana! si no preparare para sufrir ¿entendiste?– las ultimas frases lo dio muy fríamente que hiso que Komui se preocupara un poco

Pero…. ¿me vas a sacar?

Kanda enojado, mas aun por lo que le dijo Komui, pateo la puerta de este y la hiso volar (comienza a gustarle, eso de patear puertas) Komui se fue muy feliz y le prometió a Kanda, que iba a estar listo su cuarto mañana y se fue mientras que Kanda, fue a su cuarto para agarrar a mugen.

En la cafetería, Kanda estaba comiendo y pensaba en donde iría, cerca de la habitación de Moyashi o si cerca de la habitación del usagi Mn… era difícil, bueno el sabia que Moyashi no lo molestaría, por que bueno tal ves solo pelearían cuando se vieran, en cambio ese usagi si lo molestaría y con ganas, por que Lavi molestaba a todos, sus vecinos de cuarto por eso no tenia entonces, prefirió a Moyashi por que no seria problema tratar con el, pero cuando ya decidió que iba a ir con ese Moyashi, apareció Komui que le dijo

Kanda, bueno recuerdas que te dije que había una habitación, cerca de Allen pues olvídalo, por que Komurin lo destruyo

Tu estúpido, Komurin volvió a destruir– contesto irritado

Y también destruyo el cuarto de Allen y se va a ir a una de los cuartos, que están cerca de la habitación de Lavi

Como sea, sigue reconstruyendo mi cuarto

Bueno ya voy

_Ese estúpido Komui, creando estupideces, luego voy a destruir esos Komuirines de mierda, que joden mi paciencia (que no es mucha) y para colmo, ese imbécil usagi me va a joder, toda la puta noche de mierda, si se le ocurre aparecer en ese cuarto, lo_ _descuartizo antes de que diga una solo palabra, si esa es la mejor opción_– pensó

Yuu– apareció Lavi – me han dicho por ahí, que vamos a ser compañeros de cuarto por una noche, ¿eso es cierto?

Quien sabe

Yuu….

¡Deja de llamarme por mi nombre e pila!

Bueno Kanda Yuu ¿mejor?

No

¿Por que no? Si yo no te he dicho, solo por tu nombre de pila

Solo dime Kanda idiota

Dime Yuu, prefieres que te diga Yuu o Kan-chan

Kanda se quedo pensando, es que era entre su odiado (no se por que ) nombre o su apellido tan cambiando, que lo odiaba Mn… era una decisión difícil, pero a Kanda le valía así que..

Ninguno

¿Ninguno? Pero Yuu, debe de haber una diferencia, tal ves te gusta mas Kan-chan o posiblemente –_aunque no lo creo_–pensó– te gusta mas Yuu

Ninguna los dos, son asquerosos

De verdad, entonces a los dos los odias – sonrió malévolamente

Y si eso era todo, largo de aquí

Pero Yuu

Largo

Pero Kan-chan

Cállate idiota

No te alteres Yuu

Tienes valor para estar aquí usagi

¿Por qué?

Si mal lo recuerdo, tu me insultaste esta mañana, ¿crees que te he perdonado?– eso de ¿crees que te he perdonado? lo dijo muy fríamente y sacando a mugen y poniéndole, peligrosamente cerca del cuello de Lavi, y logrando que este palidezca inmediatamente

Y-Yuu no hay que ponerse violentos, además no notas que mugen no esta en la conversación, entonces ¿Por qué la metes?– agarro a mugen y la llevo lejos de su cuello.

¡Por que yo quiero!

Eso es injusto yo no meto a Ozuchi Kozuchi

¿Ozuchi Kozuchi?

Mi martillo si tu lo pones mugen a tu espada, yo no lo puedo poner nombre a mi martillo

Como sea –llevo nuevamente mugen cerca del cuello de Lavi

Yuu no me mates, yo pronto despareceré del manga

¿Qué?

Si es que la creadora, me hace desaparecer– _es injusto, solo a mi y a panda_– pensó– y falta ve si continua, ojala que si, si no me quedo desaparecido – algo muy cierto pronuncio Lavi

Ah que lastima usagi – lo dijo muy secamente

Yuu no seas cruel

A mi me vale, si tu desapareces o no– _aunque iría bien, que desaparecieras así nadie me molestaría_– pensó

Yuu pero somos amigos

No somos amigos, como voy a ser amigo de baka usagi

Cierto los bookman no pueden tener amigos, entonces somos "dizque" amigos

No somos ni dizque amigos

Si lo somos

Que no idiota

Entonces explica, como me dejas vivo cuando te molesto

Es solo que no veo necesario, matar a un retrasado usagi como tu

Por que somos dizque amigos

Yo nunca, voy a ser amigo de un baka usagi

Explica, por que no me has matado cuando te molesto, por una pequeña cosa casi mataste, a un buscador la otra ves

Si tanto problema tienes, con quedarte vivo yo lo puedo arreglar, eso en este instante– estaba vez Kanda agarro con mas firmeza a mugen

Yuu no seas cruel

Lo soy y me gusta serlo

Lo adivinaba– murmullo

¡Que!

Nada, nada eh Yuu sabias que, el cuarto de Allen esta destruido

Si lo sabia

¿Qué mala suerte tiene Allen, no lo crees?

Tsk

Yuu

¡Que!

¿Por qué tan molesto?

Por que tu estas aquí

Y….?

Tu presencia me molesta

¿Si? No te lo creo

¿Por qué no?

Por que somos dizque amigos

Sigues con eso

Pero si es verdad

Serás imbécil

Jajajajaja ya, ya cálmate

Tsk idiota

Kan-chan

Mira usagi si yo fuera tu, me callaría por mugen esta rosando tu piel

Pero tu no eres yo Yuu

Sierra el pico usagi

Yuu no seas así

Así como idiota

Gruñón, mal humorado, posiblemente homicida, frio y mal dizque amigo.

Que soy tu maldito dizque amigo– mas u menos admite que si es lo demás

Si sigues así, ya no vas a hacerlo

Y a mi que, mejor así

Pero Kan-chan, acepta que somos dizque amigos

Yo no tengo nada que aceptar nada, por que nunca fuimos o seremos amigos o dizque ¿comprendes usagi retrasado?

Yuu podemos hablar, tranquilamente sin mugen, en medio por una ves

Tsk ¿por que tendría que guardar a mugen?

¿Por que tendría que estar mugen aquí?

Por que yo quiero

Entonces yo quiero que mugen se vaya

Yo no tengo por que acerté caso

Eso si, pero ahora no hay razones para matarme, ¿me equivoco? –Kanda bajo un poco a mugen, por la insolencia de Lavi, Kanda tenia muchas razones

Como que no hay razones, yo tengo varias

Mira Yuu….– fue interrumpido por la patada de bookman – Viejo con cara de panda ¿Que quieres?– reaccionó un poco violento el pelirrojo

Lavi, Komui quiere hablar con nosotros

Y.. ¿no podrías decirme sin golpearme?

Podría pero eso no seria divertido

No sabia que te divertías panda– bookman lo golpeo

De eso Lavi y Bookman se fueron a donde Komui estaba, dejando al japonés como quería, estaba solo. Cuando acabo de comer, el se fue a entrenar unas cuantas horas, al estar cansado se fue a su cuarto, para recoger su pijama, luego de eso se dirigió hacia el cuarto en donde iba a pasar la noche, por esa única ves, pero cuando estaba por entrar, se encontró con un peliblanco, si ese era Allen el cual le saludo, pero como era de esperar Kanda no le contesto y Allen se enojo y bueno ya saben lo que sucederá

Dije hola Bakanda

Que me dijiste Moyashi

Que estas sordo Bakanda

Con que, quieres pelear Moyashi –Kanda agarro a mugen

Que es Allen idiota – puso una pose de defensa

A mi me importa un carajo – saco a mugen

Chicos ya basta no pelen– apareció el pelirrojo agarro a los dos exorcistas

No me toques Usagi– se soltó del agarre del pelirrojo bruscamente

Lavi no te metas – se soltó

Tranquilos y bueno esta ves están peleando por que ….?

Por que Moyashi es idiota

Tu eres el único idiota Bakanda

Que es lo que dijiste

No lo oíste

Chicos calmaos, si pelean aquí van a destruir, los tres cuartos y no tendremos otra opción, que quedarnos a dormir en el suelo. Dormir en la cama es bueno, pero en el suelo es malo , te duele la espalda y eso, y yo no estoy para eso– se dio cuenta que los dos chicos, se habían ida un poco mas lejos, Lavi suspiro – _sinceramente ya me canse de sus_ _estúpidas peleas, no podrían madurar de un ves, pero si no hago nada destruirán mi cuarto, y yo no estoy para aquello– bueno si Yuu y Allen pelean de estupideces, pero tenemos que soportarlos por una noche Deak – _pensó con una cara muy seria yluego volvió a sonreír como siempre y se dirigió, donde estaban los dos chicos – si se quieren matar, ¿No podría ser en otra parte? Yo no quiero dormir en el suelo, y ustedes si quieren yo lo quiero, así que ¿No podrían irse a otro lado?

No te metas Usagi

Ya me canse, con ustedes no se puede razonar y yo no pienso dormir en el suelo, así que no se molesten por esto– Lavi saco una jeringa de su bolsillo y les inyecto el liquido que había en esta

¡Que mierda, es lo que me pusiste tu usa….!–cayo inconsciente

Lavi que me has puesto…–de desmayo

Con eso se calmaran, supongo bueno por lo menos un rato– _Lavi que haremos con_ _ellos dos–¿De que hablas Deak? – mira no podemos dejarlos ahí– por….?– por que así sabrán, que le hemos hecho algo y si les dejamos, en sus cuartos pensaran que era un sueño – y que pasa, si ellos no creen eso del sueño– nosotros los convencemos –_ _buen plan Deak _–hablo en su mente consigo mismo y luego de esa conversación muy rara, llevo a los dos exorcistas a sus cuartos primero a Kanda y luego a Allen, Lavi muy cansado por haber arrastrado a dos chicos se quedo en el cuarto, en donde se encontraba Allen, para descansar

Que cansado estoy– exclamo Lavi

Si, quien diría que esos dos, fueran tan pesados

Si, Deak tenemos que hablar

Que recordaste que estas enojado conmigo, por lo que ice llorar al vampiro ese

No bueno si, pero ese no es el caso, si no que últimamente has estado saliendo y todo el mundo, se dio cuenta que algo pasa

Y…?

¿Y?, ¿A que viene ese "Y"? mira si tu vieras a un tipo sonriendo y luego se vuelve serio, sin ninguna razón aparente que creerías

Que esta loco

Exacto, todo el mundo podría pensar que estoy loco o que soy bipolar, ese tipo de cosas

Es que me aburro

Aburrido no es suficiente excusa Deak, desde que me enfrente con Road, has estado saliendo y mucho

Aja, si estoy saliendo en ves de ser una voz en tu cabeza, eso es interesante pero a mi me importa por…?

Por que si me pasa algo malo a ti también

Si ya lo se, pero que nos podría pasar

¿Crees que si sigues saliendo así, panda no se dará cuenta? y sabes como es panda

Bueno ya entendí a lo que quieres llegar, bueno ya no salgo

¿De verdad?

Si aunque me voy a aburrir

No yo no digo que tu no puedas salir, es mas es divertido que salgas, pero solo si yo te digo ok, haríamos un acuerdo

Hablas en serio

Sip

Al despertar, con ojos entre cerrados, vio el cuarto en donde se encontraba, recordó que no estaba en su habitual cuarto y al escuchar la voz del pelirrojo, pensó que alguien mas estaba en el cuarto, con mucho cuidado Allen vio a su alrededor buscando a la otra persona, que hablaba con el pelirrojo, al no encontrar a ninguna persona, mas que el y Lavi se sentó haciendo sorprender al pelirrojo

¿Lavi con quien hablas?– dijo adormilado

Eh yo…..–pensó en algo– solo recordaba, una parte de un libro que me gusto

¿De que trata?

De unos gemelos, cuya familia mintió, a todo el mundo diciendo que solo tenían un hijo, haciendo que el mayor salga, mientras que menor se quedaba en su casa encerrado, nunca vio como era el mundo exterior, un día cuando el mayor enfermo el fue a clases, en lugar del mayor cuando su hermano lo descubre, se enoja y lo confronta pero luego el mayor, quiere que su hermano también salga, así que hacen un trato

¿Qué se llama el libro?

Por mala suerte, el libro es viejo y se borro el nombre

Lavi ¿por que estas aquí?, ¿este es tu cuarto?– estaba confundido por que acababa de despertar

No Allen, este no es mi cuarto, si no un cuarto cerca de mi cuarto

Entonces ¿por que estas aquí?

Es que después de molestar a Yuu, decidí irme a mi cuarto, pero me confundí y llegue aquí y me quede un rato luego despertaste

¿Y como te confundiste?

Siempre me pasa eso, debe ser por mi parche

Tu parche puede ser una desventaja

Si bueno Allen, yo me voy– se levanto y se dirigió hacia la puerta– Buenas noches Allen– dijo antes de retirarse del cuarto

Buenas noches Lavi – dijo volviendo a echarse en la cama, pasaron unos minutos tranquilos, cuando se toco la cabeza y descubrió unas dos cosas, que estaban ahí pero antes no las tenia–¿Qué es esto?– se pregunto el chico, yendo al baño para ver en el espejo, que era esas cosas, al verse se quedo shockeado

A la mañana siguiente…

Todo parecía tranquilo, un día sin mucho alboroto, pero como sabrán aquí nunca va hacer así. Cuando despertó, el pelirrojo se levanto, se vistió, etc. luego fue a la cafetería para desayunar, cuando ya estaba ahí se encontró con (momento gramático) Kanda (era de esperar ¿no lo creen?) el cual llevaba un extraño sombrero, que a Lavi no le llamo la atención y fue a saludarlo, aunque sabia que no le iba a responder, eso lo hacia divertido

Yuu buenos días

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Yuu

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¿Yuu?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¡Yuu! – _que raro_– pensó– _siempre que le llamo, por segunda ves me responde enojado_ ¡_Deja de llamarme por mi nombre de pila! _

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yuu y ¿ese sombrero?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Yuu estas bien – dijo tocándole la frente, para ver si tenia fiebre

Hmp – le agarro la mano de Lavi bruscamente y la alejo de su rostro, al acabar dicho acto se retiro del lugar, dejando a Lavi extrañado

¿Yuu?

¿Que pasa Lavi?, ¿Otra ves molestaste a Kanda? – pregunto la chica dirigiéndose, donde se encontraba su amigo

No, no lo se es que Yuu no me habla

En serio tal ves se enfado contigo

No lo creo, por que Yuu si se enoja conmigo, me amenaza con mugen y me intenta matar o algo por el estilo, pero nuca me dejo de hablar

Tal ves se enojo con otra persona y no quiere hablarte, por que sabe que le vas a molestar

Puede ser, posiblemente Allen le hiso algo

Después de un rato, apareció Allen el cual llevaba un sombrero, por esas "cosas" que había visto en la noche, Lavi y Lenalee fueron a saludarlo y preguntarle si le había echo algo a Kanda, por si acaso

Buenos días Allen-kun

Buenos días Allen

Guau – fue el único sonido, que dejo salir el muchacho, al escuchar lo que el mismo dijo se tapo la boca y se puso un poco rojo de la vergüenza, rápidamente se fue a sentarse. Lavi y Lenalee se quedaron impresionados, por la respuesta del peliblanco lo siguieron, para conseguir una respuesta de ¿Cómo? o ¿Por qué? dio tal sonido

A-Allen tu dijiste ¿guau?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¿Cómo sucedió eso?

Allen les hace señas, para que le entregaran un lápiz y un papel, cuando comprendieron las señas de Allen le estaba haciendo, fueron a buscar esas cosas. Cuando Allen ya tenia el lápiz y el papel en mano, escribió que…..

No tengo ni la menor idea, de cómo sucedió al despertar ya hablaba así

¿De verdad?

Allen movió la cabeza, de forma afirmativamente

¿Por que, será que estas hablando como perro?

¡Como que esta vacio!– se escucho de repente, haciendo estremecer a tres exorcistas, que estaban desayunando

Al acabar de desayunar, los tres exorcistas fueron a ver que es lo que sucedió y fueron al lugar en donde, provenía la voz que hace, un momento se escucho y se encontraron con Reever y Komui, Reever parecía muy enojado

¿Que paso?–pregunto la chica

Ahh Lenalee, Lavi y Allen justo a tiempo, le quiero preguntar algo

¿Que cosa?

Ustedes han agarro una botella, que decía en la etiqueta "poción de sueño"

¿Poción de sueño? – dijo recordando el pelirrojo– por….?

Por que esta vacía

Y ¿Que tenia?

Bueno mira, el la etiqueta dice "poción de sueño" pero en realidad hay otra etiqueta, que esa es…– saco la etiqueta que en ese momento estaba en la botella – la formula creada, por Komui para volver a las personas animales

¿Qué? Por que hicieron eso– respondió alarmado el sucesor de bookman

Es que un día estaba aburrido, en la noche y empecé a hacer de todos los animales, pero luego Reever me lo quito

Si yo lo lleve, a otra parte para que Komui trabaje y para que no lo encuentre, le puse esa etiqueta

Pero no creen, que otra persona puede confundir eso, ya que en la etiqueta dice "poción de sueño"

No lo creo, quien quisiera hacer dormir a otras personas

Pero solo es una posibilidad, además en el debido, caso que alguien de verdad lo agarre, para hacer dormir a otras personas, que es lo que pasaría

Bueno si se desmayarían, por que eso es un efecto segundario de la formula y luego de un tiempo, hablaría como ese animal de la botella y le saldrían orejas de ese animal, una cola o cosas por el estilo y al final se volvería en ese animal, que le hiso tomar eso pasaría

O sea, que si alguien diera a alguien, ese alguien se volvería un animal

Exacto

O ya veo– dijo el pelirrojo yéndose, del lugar muy tranquilamente, pero todos no se dieron cuenta

Espera que botellas están vacías– pregunto la chica que empezó a sospechar

No lo se a ver…..– vio las dos botellas, para ver que animales eran– de un perro y un gato

¿Un perro? Allen-kun, esta hablando como un perro

¿Qué? En serio entonces, alguien le dio a Allen

Debe ser eso pero ¿Quién?

No lo se, tendríamos que averiguar

Si yo, Lavi y Allen buscaremos al culpable

Excelente, yo hare trabajar a Komui no tenemos tiempo para buscar al culpable, se lo encargamos a ustedes tres

Ok – se dio la vuelta para ver a Allen y a Lavi, pero Lavi no estaba– Allen ¿Dónde esta Lavi? – el chico

negó con la cabeza, que no sabia el paradero del pelirrojo

* * *

Capitulo 2

Conclucion

En otra parte….

_Joder entonces, lo que le di a Yuu y a Allen no era una formula, para hacer dormir si no que una formula para volver animales, todo es culpa de Reever, pero Yuu me escuchara va a estar tan cabreado, que tal ves no me quiera escuchar, bueno por lo menos aun falta para que Yuu lo recuerde, ¿Verdad Deak?– según el golpe, que le dimos a ese idiota (nota de la autora:¡Maldito Deak, insultando a Kanda!) no recordara, nada hasta dentro de una hora– bueno por lo menos tenemos tiempo mn…_

Lavi espera– dijo la chica encontrándolo, al fin y haciéndole parar para que pudiera hablar con ella

Lenalee ¿Qué pasa?

Lavi te estábamos buscando

¿Por qué?

Es que tenemos, que encontrar al que saco las botellas y le dieron a Allen

Eh si hay que encontrarlo

Y Lavi ¿Cuándo te fuiste?

Cuando Reever ah… estaba, viendo las botellas– recordó haber, escuchado que Reever estaba buscando

A si, no nos dimos cuenta

A si bueno y en donde buscamos

Bueno no lo se, tendríamos que preguntar a todos, si han visto algo sospechoso

Si, voy a pregunta a Yuu– después de acabar la frase, se fue a buscarle al chico

Lavi espera, no creo que Kanda sepa algo y si sabe, no lo va a decir, por que no esta de humor – advirtió Lenalee muy tarde

En el cuarto de Kanda

Yuu te quiero preguntar una cosa

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. – Kanda lo vio impresionado – _¿Cómo carajo pudo entrar, si la maldita puerta esta cerrada?, mierda– _pensó

No hablas, por que ladras ¿Verdad?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. – _¿Un perro? ¿Cree que hablo, como un perro? Pero si me dice eso aunque, este equivocado puede ser que, el me haya echo algo_–pensó, aun no recuerda que Lavi le inyecto eso

Yuu ya lo se, entonces ladras me pregunto si tu luego, vas a cavar para esconder tus huesos jajajajajaja

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- – kanda se paro agarro un lápiz y papel escribió– Mira usagi, algo me has hecho verdad y si es así arréglalo, ahora– lo arrugo y lo voto a la cara del pelirrojo

Leyendo– Yo no hice nada Yuu, fueron los científicos

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. – volvió a escribir– a mi me vale un carajo quien fue, pero tu arreglas ahora – volvió a arrugarlo y votarlo

Leyendo– ¿Por qué yo?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. – Por que si no lo arreglas…– saben mejor así, todos los papeles que Kanda le da a Lavi, los arruga y los vota ok

Leyendo– si no lo arreglo ¿Qué..?– Kanda se acerco y le ahorco, clavándole sus garras que le habían crecido por la maldita, formula de gato. Lavi comprendió que si no lo arreglaba Kanda lo mataría– entiendo Yuu, voy a ver con Reever si hay un antídoto– Kanda lo suelta – Yuu y ¿esas garras?, ¿no eres un perro?, ¿Eres un gato?

Hmp

Yo pensaba que eras un perro y que luego jugarías con la pelota, oh que lastima

Tsk– levanto la mano, señalando la puerta para que se fuera

Ya, ya Yuu comprende, vuelvo luego para decirte el antídoto

Con Allen y Lenalee

No has visto algo, raro en la bóveda Tomas – pregunto la chica al buscador

Si he visto que Lavi, que entro en la bóveda ayer aproximadamente a las 11 de la noche

¿11 de la noche?, Allen a que hora te despertaste, en tu cuarto

Allen escribió– como a las 11:30

Media hora de diferencia, podría ser el culpable, viste que saco algo

No, entro con las manos vacías y salió, con las manos vacías

Entonces tal ves no sea el, no viste a nadie mas

Claro, vi a Komui y a Johnny entrar por esas horas

Bien vamos a por ellos

Espera, también vi a Timothy

¿Timothy?, Bien Allen vamos a buscarles

Con los científicos

Reever tengo una pregunta, hay antídoto para esa formula, de hacerte un animal

A que viene esa pregunta

Es que, quiero ayudar a Allen

Lo siento decirte que, no hay un antídoto Lavi

¡Que!, ¿Por qué no lo hay?

Es que ha Komui, no lo vio necesario, por que duraba poco tiempo

¿Cuando dura el efecto?

2 días

Y….. ¿2 días le parece poco?

Comparado con lo otros si lo es

¿Cuanto dura los otros?

No lo recuerdas, que cuando tu y Kanda, se volvieron niños, duro una semana

No me lo recuerdes, eso fue una semana horrible, quisiera borrarlo de mi memoria

Bueno, ¿Lavi tu sabes quien, se tomo la formula para ser un gato?

No lo se Reever –Lavi sabia, que si decía que era Kanda, el cual había "tomado" esa formula, todos le culparían a el, claro quien mas lo haría, todo el mundo lo vería como suicidio, excepto Lavi

Bueno, si sabes algo, me lo dices ok

Vale Reever – dijo yéndose, al cuarto de Kanda para decirle que no había antídoto, pero el sabia que cuanto le dijera eso, Kanda se enojaría y mucho, por eso antes de ir a la habitación de Kanda, reviso si llevaba a Ozuchi Kozuchi, (su martillo),pero antes de ir a la habitación de Kanda, para decirle la mala noticia, Lavi fue un rato a su cuarto, para averiguar algo. Al llegar al cuarto de Kanda, Lavi toco la puerta y Kanda lo dejo entrar

Y…? donde esta el antídoto – ustedes saben que Kanda, cuando habla lo tiene que escribir verdad, si no solo diría "Miau" y no se entendería, a si que cada ves que Kanda o Allen hablen ustedes (los lectores), imagínense que primero, lo escriben a y claro que Kanda, lo escribe lo arruga y lo vota en cambio Allen, le entrega a las personas, que no se les vaya a olvidar ok

Yuu, es que…. es una historia, graciosa

No me importa la historia esa, ve al punto

Bueno Yuu veras, no hay antídoto

¿¡Que!?, ¿Por que no hay antídoto?

Es que Komui, dijo que no era necesario, por que duraba poco

Ese idiota y ¿Cuanto dura, esta mierda?

2 días

¡A ese idiota, piensa que dos días es poco, será gilipollas!

Comparado con los otros si, lo es Yuu no recuerdas, que cuando nos volvieron niños, nos quedamos así, por una semana

Cállate usagi, dijimos que nunca lo íbamos a mencionar, lo recuerdas idiota

Cierto, pero solo era para comparar

Por lo menos, sabes quien mierda, me hiso esto

Lo siento Yuu, no lo se– Kanda abrió los ojo, lo recordó, recordó que Lavi le había puesto algo (la hora ya paso)

Espera tu usagi, tu me pusiste algo verdad

Eh no Yuu, te equivo…– no pudo acabar la palabra, por que Kanda lo ahorco, nuevamente y clavándole lentamente sus garras – Yuu no f-fue mi c-culpa, si no de los c-científicos – Kanda lo soltó, es que no podía escribir y ahorcarlo, al mismo tiempo

¿Científicos?, Explícate

Mira Yuu–jadeo– yo solo tome, dos botellas de la bóveda para usarlas, en el único caso, que tu y Allen intenten pelear, si peleaban era entre que destruirán, mi cuarto o que no me dejarían dormir, en cualquiera de los casos yo salgo perjudicado, entonces si todo se salía de control, yo les haría dormir ….

Usagi, ahora estas cavando tu tumba, sabes

Dejarme acabar Yuu, a lo que iba, yo agarre una botella que decía "poción de sueño", pero a lo que entere después, es que no era una poción para dormir, si no que era para volver animal, pero todo fue culpa de los científicos, para que ponen otra etiqueta, ¿No lo crees?

Igualmente tu tienes la culpa, por que pones esa cosa

No Yuu, en primer lugar fue Komui, por el creo a Komurin IV y el fue quien destruyo tu cuarto, por eso tuviste que ir ahí

Maldito Komui, espera pero Komui solo creo, a esa chátara porque un imbécil destruyo, a los demás recuerdas usagi– ya se ahora mismo, me preguntaran que como Kanda sabe eso, pues Komui le dijo por que creo eso, ahora me preguntaran cuando, verdad bueno fue antes del estruendo, que hiso que Allen y Lavi fueran a ver, que es lo que pasaba

No Yuu ese no fue el motivo, tu sabes a Komui le gusta hacer Komuirines

No mientas idiota, ahora arregla esto o si no te mato

Mira Yuu, pues creo que es imposible

¿Imposible?, ¿Que te niegas, a buscar un antídoto, entonces prefieres morir usagi?

No Yuu, no es eso si no que, no va surgir efecto nada, después de una hora de haber tomado, la formula de animales

¿Por qué, dices eso usagi?

Es que lo averigüe mejor, cuando estaba por venir aquí

Entonces, lo que tu hiciste va a durar dos malditos 2 días, no hay antídoto y ¿crees que vas, a salir bien de este lugar?

Bueno Yuu, yo solo tenia la esperanza, que tu me perdonaras

Serás idiota, como que te voy a perdonar, solo te voy a perdonar cuando estés en la tumba, no ni así te perdono

No seas así Yuu, además ve el lado bueno, Allen será un perro

A mi vale una mierda si ese Moyashi, se vuelve un perro o no

Yuu cálmate, sabes ser violento no arregla las cosas

No me importa

Yuu bueno, yo no quiero morir así, por esa estupidez

A que pena por ti

Mira Yuu no habrá, la forma que te olvides de eso y me dejes ir

¡No!

Por que no, ser una gato no es malo, los gatos son astutos y además, si te quedas aquí nadie lo sabrá y bueno no creo, que sea algo tan malo

Si digamos, no te estoy diciendo que te perdono, pero en el debido caso que te perdone, igual te mataría

¿Por qué?

Mira ayer me insultaste, se que eso de la jaula hiciste algo, me golpeaste con tu estúpido martillo, cuando me desperté después de que me hayas puesto esa mierda, ¿me equivoco? aun tengo suficientes, razones para matarte

Jejeje Yuu no seas rencoroso, no podrías haber otra forma, para que tu te calmes y yo no acabe, en es hospital o en la morgue. Me pregunto si tu iras a mi funeral, ¿Irías?

No iría

¿Por que no?, tu me matas y ni siquiera, irías a mi funeral, eso es cruel Yuu

Me vale

Eres muy malo Yuu, no entiendo como somos disque amigos

No lo entiendes, por que no lo somos idiota

Como que no, Yuu te da vergüenza admitirlo, verdad

Mira retrasado, ya te lo dije, verdad nunca fuimos o seremos amigo o dizque recuerdas

Claro Yuu, yo tengo memoria fotográfica yo te respondí, que si podíamos hablar tranquilamente, sin mugen en medio por una ves, ¿me equivoco? lo cual estas haciendo eso ahora, Yuu por fin hablamos tranquilos y.. Yuu ¿Dónde esta mugen? Me preocupa, que no este aquí ya me acostumbre a verla, cerca de mi cuello

Kanda señalo atrás

Es la primera ves, que mugen esta ahí, cuando yo estoy aquí

Si quieres la uso – la agarro

No, no Yuu esta bien creo

Bueno usagi, es hora de que te mate- se acerco sacando sus garras y si se preguntan por que no usa a mugen, es por que Kanda ya esta con…. como les explico…. los gatos, usan sus garras para defenderse y pelear, Kanda ya esta con eso, por la maldita formula

No Yuu debe de haber otra solución, menos violenta

¿Cómo que? –Kanda esperaba, que Lavi se quedara callado y ahí lo mataría

Mn… pues que ….como olvidarte, no lo creo, entonces…. eh ¿vengarte? Tal ves, pero no una venganza para matarme, algo justo Yuu yo no te he matado y tu no me matas, te parece

¿Vengarme?

Si Yuu, pero no muertes, eso es malo

Kanda pensó, un rato y se le ocurrió que– ya se que hacer, mira tu idiota me pusiste esa mierda y tu mismo, te vas a poner esa formula, comprendes

¡Que! no ni hablar, debe de haber otra manera como, mn…. No lo se eh ….insultarme no, no siempre lo haces mn…..encerarme en una jaula, con no se ¿conejos?

No, por que si te encierro con usagis, vas a estar tranquilo, un usagi con usagis va pasarla bien

Yuu que no soy un conejo, yo no voy a pasarla bien, por que todos me van a ver raro por, que estoy en una jaula con conejos y tu me llamas conejo así…– Kanda le voto una nota, interrumpiendo lo que Lavi le estaba diciendo

Así que todos pensaran, que yo te he hecho algo y no será suficiente, verdad

Eh Yuu yo no iba, a decir eso

Mira si no te pones esa mierda, de formula no estarías aceptando el trato, que hemos dicho entonces, se cancela y te mato, te parece usagi

Eh no Yuu espera, déjame pensarlo– Kanda se sentó, en su cama- _Hey Deak, te parece si_ _nos ponemos esa formula– Ni hablar, no nos vamos a poner esa cosa_– _Pero Deak es eso o que Yuu, nos intente matar– Ese idiota que solo sabe, ser violento pero nos podemos defender, ¿verdad?– si, bueno no en realidad, me olvide a Ozuchi Kozuchi– Que en donde lo olvidaste– En mi cuarto, mira no fue mi culpa, si no que antes de ir al cuarto de Yuu, fui_ a _mi cuarto para averiguar sobre el antídoto, por que yo tenia ese libro en mi cuarto, entonces cuando ya supe que el antídoto, no se puede dar después de un hora de_ haber _consumido, me estaba por ir pero panda, apareció y bueno me dijo que, quería estar solo y me voto de mi cuarto, ahí dentro estaba Ozuchi Kozuchi– Entonces, no tendríamos otra opción, que…arg maldición, has lo que sea pero tenemos que salir,_ _vivos– bueno_ _ya Deak_– pensó por un largo rato, en pelirrojo y después de estar acuerdo el y Deak, Lavi dijo que– Ok Yuu supongo que, no tengo otra opción

Bien– después de votarle un papel, Kanda se paro, se fue a la puerta la abrió y se retiro del cuarto Lavi, lo vio impresionado – en realidad no, por que el se quería hacer al loco– Kanda, se dio la vuelta y al ver que Lavi no lo seguía, le hiso una seña para que lo siguiera, Lavi rápidamente lo entendió, puso una cara de sentencia y fue donde estaba, el chico cerrando la puerta tras salir.

Al llegar a la bodega, se encontraron con dos buscadores, los cuales estaban vigilando si alguien entraba, pero eso fue un grave error, por que los buscadores son débiles y los exorcistas no lo son, pero por alguna razón les dieron esa tarea, a los mas débiles de todos si los buscadores. Rápidamente, fueron noqueados por Kanda, Lavi lo esperaba, claro que era muy obvio.

Al entrar, Kanda le dijo a Lavi donde estaba esas botellas, bueno ya le escribió y bueno Lavi le mostro otro lugar, pero por mala suerte del pelirrojo, Kanda se dio cuenta y encontró el lugar correcto, Kanda agarro una botella cualquiera, ni siquiera vio que animal era y le dio a Lavi, el cual vio con cierto desanimo, dudo ponérsela varias veces y se quedo viendo, el frasco unos minutos haciendo, enojar al japonés entonces Kanda, le entrego una jeringa que por suerte, había en ese lugar, Lavi lo agarro y puso el liquido dentro de esta, dudo hasta que Kanda le quito la jeringa, se la puso al chico y por efecto segundario, el pelirrojo cayo inconsciente, Kanda al ver que le chico se desmayo, se fue tranquilamente.

Los dos buscadores, despertaron después de unos minutos, cuando entraron a la bodega para ver si algo faltaba, se toparon con Lavi que estaba desmayado, miren si ustedes vieran las cosas, según los buscadores, a ver seria así Kanda nos noqueo y ahora encontramos, a Lavi votado en el piso, sabemos que Lavi molesta a Kanda y que Kanda, siempre lo manda al hospital y ahora esta en el piso, ustedes que pensarían bueno, yo no lo se pero esto, es lo que pensaron los buscadores

Buscador1.- Oh no Kanda, por fin lo hiso

Buscador 2.- ¿Hiso que?

Buscador 1 .-Por fin, mato a Lavi

Buscador 2 .- ¿Esta muerto?

Buscador 1.- Yo decía que algún día sucedería, lo sabia

Buscador 2 .-Espera aun respira

Buscador 1.- Ah entonces solo lo dejo inconsciente, lo de siempre

Entonces los dos buscadores se fueron del lugar, dejando al pelirrojo votado en la bodega, pensando que estaría bien, por que siempre le pasaba eso y ya estaría acostumbrado

Cuando despertó cierto pelirrojo, recordó todo lo que había pasado, antes que caiga desmayado, con mucha duda y nervios se propuso a hablar, pero no sabia que iba a escuchar, ya que Kanda agarro una botella al azar, Lavi no sabia que sonido iba a brotar de sus labios, entonces cuando tuvo la valentía suficiente intento hablar, esperando escuchar otra cosa

Yo…– se impresiono, ¿A caso ese no era la botella, de volver animal y de verdad era una poción de sueño? se puso feliz el pelirrojo, hasta que en un momento se paro y sintió, su cabeza mas pesada de lo común, al tocarse su cabeza encontró una….. unas…. – ¿Que es esto? – dijo el aprendiz de bookman, tocándose la cabeza para identificarlas, al no poder identificarlas decidió ir al baño, ya que ahí había un espejo, pero no podía salir así, no sabia que era eso entonces, se aseguro que nadie estaba cerca, de la bodega para salir de ahí lo mas rápido, cubriéndose su cabeza con su chalina, que por suerte llevaba cuando llego al baño, se saco la chalina que cubría esas cosas lentamente, se fue viendo en el espejo, que eran esas cosas y Lavi se quedo shockeado, al ver que esas cosas no eran mas que, unas dos orejas de (momento de tención) ….. co….ne…..jo– e-estas cosas son, son orejas de c-conejo Yuu, de verdad que suerte tienes sacas justo este, maldición bueno por lo menos, no estoy hablando como un….. sabes dejemos el nombre de lado

Lavi recordó que tanto Kanda como Allen llevaban sombreros, los cuales no le llamaron la atención en ese momento, pero ahora ya sabia por que los llevaban, ellos tenían orejas de sus animales ,entonces Kanda tenia orejas de gato, mientras que Allen de perro, Lavi no pudo aguantar la risa, la cual no duro mucho por que recordó, que el tenia lo mismo, Lavi sabia que tenia que irse del lugar, por que si se quedaba ahí, alguien lo vería entonces volvió a ponerse la chalina en su cabeza, para cubrir sus orejas y se fue a su cuarto, por buena suerte bookman no estaba y Lavi lo aprovecho para buscar un sombrero, cuando lo encontró se lo puso y decidió ir a la cafetería por que tenia hambre . Al llegar se encontró con Allen y Lenalee, que estaban descasando después de investigar, quien era el culpable de las botellas

Hola Allen, Lenalee

Hola Lavi –respondió feliz la chica

Hola Lavi– le mando una nota (no se olviden)

¿Averiguaron algo?

Algo así, por lo menos ya tenemos, algunos sospechosos

Si ,¿Quiénes?

Komui, Johnny, Timothy y ….– vio Allen como diciéndole, con la mirada "le digo"

Y.. ¿quien mas?

A bueno, tu Lavi

¿Yo? ¿Por que yo?

Bueno es que Tomas, nos dijo que te vio entrar a la bodega, a las 11 de la noche y Allen se despertó a las 11:30 en su cuarto

Pero yo no fui

Hablando del tema, sabia que otra botella desapareció

¿A si? y ahora de que animal

No lo se despareció la botella

De verdad y ahora hay dos botellas, que están vacías y una desaparecida

Verdad ,esto se pone raro

Lavi una pregunta – Comenzó a indagar Allen – y ese sombrero, ¿Por que lo usas?

Eh….esto, no por nada

Entonces quítatelo

¿Por qué? y hablando de eso tu también, llevas un sombrero ¿Por que no te lo sacas Allen?

Por que eso es de la formula, en cambio tu ¿Por qué lo usas? No será, que a ti te dieron la segunda botella

Ustedes saben quien es el gato– pregunto el pelirrojo a la chica

No lo sabemos, pero sospechamos de Kanda, por que usa sombrero además que no esta hablando debe ser el, sin embargo, no tenemos pistas, suficientes para decir con seguridad que es el

Que lastima, pero Yuu no es el gato por que el me amenazo y todo

Entonces, ¿Por que no habla?

Dice que esta enfermo

¿De verdad?

Si y no quiere que nadie, escuche su voz ronca

¿Por qué no?

Es que dice que el nunca, se enfermo y seria como perder, el récor por eso

Y entonces ¿Por que te dijo eso a ti?

Bueno es que lo desespere tanto, que no tuvo otra opción que hablar y por mis preguntas, insistentes me lo dijo

No puede creer que Kanda, te lo hacha dicho

Ese es un talento que los bookman cuis– cuando acabo la frase, todo quedo en silencio Lavi pensaba que había sido su imaginación, que le jugaba una pésima broma no obstante al poco rato, se dio cuenta que Allen y Lenalee también habían escuchado, lo supo por sus caras, entonces no era una broma de su cerebro, si no la pura y neta realidad

¿L-Lavi tu acaso dijiste "cuis"?

Lavi rio un rato, intentando hacer ver como una broma, que el siempre hacia Lenalee y Allen le vieron confundidos, pero antes de poder preguntarle el por que, Lavi se retiro de la mesa fingiendo una sonrisa y yendo disimuladamente, rápido. Al llegar a su cuarto, se propuso nuevamente a hablar, para ver si había la posibilidad de que, solo era su imaginación, hubiera deseado tanto que ese sonido, no hubiera salido de sus labios pero…

Cuis – fue lo único, que salió de la boca del pelirrojo, se puso nervioso pero joder ya empezó a hablar, como un conejo bueno Lavi se quiso quedar, en su cuarto hasta que

Hola Lavi – apareció bookman

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Que pasa Lavi?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¿Por que no hablas?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¿Estas enfermo?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Por que llevas ese sombrero?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¡Responde!– bookman lo golpeo

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¿Qué te pasa?– lo vio confundió y aun mas cuando, Lavi le entrego una nota que decía " Panda deja de golpearme, eso es abuso"– ¿Y esto?, ¿Lavi que pasa con tu voz?– le entrega otra nota, que decía " Nada solo quería que veas mi bonita letra, que es muy necesario, para los bookman y ahora ya se quieres, pasar tiempo a solas verdad, panda entonces me voy a ir" después de entregarle, esa nota se fue del cuarto

Lavi caminaba por los pasillos pensando, que debería hacer en ese momento, ir a su cuarto seria una completa estupidez, por que bookman lo vería, ir donde Allen y Lenalee igual seria estúpido, por que ellos vieron como hablaba como conejo, pero el no se preocupo por ellos ya que luego les podía decir, que eso era por que Lavi no les podía decir eso y que "cuis" era para los bookman, otra cosa que no les podía decir, quedarse en el pasillo era peligroso, por que si el no hablaba, notarían que algo sucedió, ir al cuarto cerca de su cuarto no seria aconsejable, por que tal ves panda lo busque para saber, que pasaba y el no podía saber, que es lo que sucedió, por lo menos no ahora, Lavi tendría que buscar un lugar, donde nadie le viera raro por que no hablara y en donde bookman, no lo buscara y se le ocurrió que había un lugar así, claro un lugar en donde nadie le viera raro, por que esa persona sabia que había tomado la formula, y en donde bookman no le quisiera buscar y ese lugar era nada mas, que la habitación de Kanda Yuu

Yuu como estas– apareció el pelirrojo en el cuarto de kanda, el cual se impresiono al verlo en su cuarto, por que la puerta estaba cerrada echada llave, para colmo es la segunda ves que lo hace (por si Lavi le dio una nota)

Mal por que idiotas, como tu entran a mi cuarto, no se como– se paro de su cama y se dirigió a una esquina del cuarto, mientras que el pelirrojo se sentó en la cama

Eso Yuu es un truco bookman

¿Empezaste a hablar como un animal ,verdad? ,y .….¿Qué animal fue?

Yuu no quiero hablar de eso, además que tu lo sabias antes que me lo dieras

¿De que hablas?

Mira Yuu tu, ya antes que me dieras esa cosa ya me decías, que animal era

¿Usagi?, Te volviste un usagi

Prefiero no responder

Que aburrido, un usagi que se vuelve usagi

Yuu antes, de que me dieras eso, no era un conejo. Ohh ya veo, tu sueño por fin se te cumplió verdad

¿Mi sueño?, ¿De que hablas?

Tu sueño, de que me vuelvo un usagi

¿¡Qué!?, ¿mi sueño ese? serás gilipollas, por que tendría que soñar tal estupidez

Ya cálmate, solo era una broma

Idiota

Y….. Yuu ¿Te antojas leche?

¿Y tu zanahoria?

Tal ves, entonces a ti leche y pescado

Si solo has venido, aquí para fregarme la poca paciencia, que tengo ¡Fuera de mi cuarto!

No Yuu no solo he venido para molestarte, si no para hacer un trato contigo

¿Un trato?, Yo hacer un trato contigo, estarás de coña

Pero Yuu, te va a beneficiar

¿Beneficiarme?, En que sentido

Mira Yuu, tu sabes que los efectos segundarios, duran una semana verdad

¿¡Que una semana!?

¿No lo sabias? Bueno eso

Continua

Pues mira como tu no quieres, que nadie se entere que te volviste un gato y yo no quiero, que nadie se entere que seré un conejo, podríamos cubrirnos mutuamente

¿Cubrirte yo a ti ?, ¿Por que tendría que hacerlo?

Por que yo te voy a cubrir a ti además, que será un trato justo, tu me cubres y yo te cubro

En que tu me cubrirías y en que yo te cubriría

Bueno suponiendo, que animales son y de que son sus hábitos, podría decir que yo te podría cubrir cuando, algo se mueve para que tu no lo ataques

Yo me puedo, controlar con eso

En serio– después de entregarle la nota, se saco la chalina que le envolvía el cuello y la movió, de un lado a otro haciendo que, el japonés viera la chalina como un gato a su presa, se quedo viéndola hasta que Kanda, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se dio la vuelta, para no ver al objeto, Lavi rápidamente se dio cuenta que Kanda estaba intentando, no verla para no atacar la chalina y la movió mas rápido, para hacer que Kanda se rindiera y que al final la atacara. Kanda con un movimiento, rápido le quita la chalina, que el muchacho estaba sujetando y le entrega una nota

Deja de moverlo, me da nervios – puso una escusa

Ves Yuu no te puedes, controlar igual la atacaste

Tsk – chisto el japonés enojado, es que le quito sin querer solo le quería, dar la maldita nota, joder (para ese "Tsk", Kanda solamente lo dijo no lo escribió)

Verdad Yuu, tu no puedes controlar, eso instintos de gato

Y tu que

Eh yo pues nada, ¿De que hablas? – intento hacerse el loco

Mira idiota, tu quieres que haga ese estúpido trato, contigo para cubrirte de esas actitudes de conejo, ¿me equivoco?

No Yuu, en estas el lo correcto

Entonces en que cosas yo, te cubriría para ver si lo hago o no

Pues bueno, sabes que los conejos hacen bueno mn…. – Lavi no quería decir (mejor dicho escribir), por que en ese momento Deak le estaba hablando y bueno a Lavi normalmente, le da igual pero a Deak, ni a los "otros" les gustaba excepto lo primeros, que pensaban que era tierno, luego los otros lo odiaban sobre todo Deak, el "18", el "19", el "25",el "40" y el "32"

Dilo de una maldita ves, a menos que no quieras el trato, si es así lar-go

Espera Yuu, bueno ya te lo diré es que el caso, es que yo….¿Alguna ves has visto, comer a un conejo?

No por…..?

Es que ellos comen, moviendo la nariz y es vergonzoso para mi demasiado. A otra cosa que yo te puedo cubrirte, seria cuando ronroneas ¿sabias que lo gatos ronronean cuando duermen? o sea que tu podrías, ronronear no es solo si están felices, si fuera así tu no tendrías que preocuparte (nota de la autora: tal vez esto no sea verdad pero lo tuve que cambiar)

_¿Ronronear?, joder no jodas si eso es verdad, entonces… no, no yo …mierda después, de esto yo seré el que destruya, todos esos estúpidos inventos, del idiota de Komui– _Pensó – Y ¿tu vas a saltar por ahí?

Posiblemente, por eso quisiera que tu me cubrieras y así yo te cubro

¿Cómo nos, vamos a cubrir?

_¿Acepto el trato?, Yo pensaba que iba a tardar un rato mas, para lograrlo tal ves lo del ronroneo, lo convenció_– pensó – Bueno pues haber seria que, cuando tu quieras atacar algo que se mueve de lado a otro, yo podría hablarte y así te olvidaras de esa cosa y si sigues mirándolo, te mojo con agua y te vas a molestar conmigo, como siempre me vas a intentar matar con mugen, Ahh otra cosa usa a mugen, no tus garras que así será en vano, lo que hecho ok

Da igual y yo que hago

Bueno Yuu tu tendrías que eh bueno, si me ves saltando me golpeas o algo así para que deje de saltar

Espera, mas u manos tendríamos que pasar todo el maldito día juntos, si es así no acepto, ni loco paso el día junto a un usagi retrasado, que jode todo el rato no

No Yuu, se vería raro ¿No crees?

Entonces, que vamos a hacer

Mn…

Y…?

Déjame pensar Yuu– Kanda lo vio enojado

Tsk– eso solo lo dijo, no lo escribió por si ok

Ya se claro, era obvio mira tu sabes que yo, he averiguado antes de la formula verdad

No

Bueno eso y dice que Komui, invento otra cosa que era como un brazalete, que te decía cuando tienes reacciones de ese animal, dice que Komui hiso muchos de eso

Espera ¿brazaletes?

Si que pasa no te gusta

No

Bueno, es eso o que tu persigas, sogas o algo por el estilo

Tsk

Bueno Yuu aceptas, el trato o no

Espera como sabremos que el otro, esta comportándose raro

Es que tiene como, un radar y ahí te dice que el que esta usando el brazalete esta actuando, como animal y solo nosotros podemos escuchar un ruido, el cual nos indica que el otro, esta actuando raro y luego vamos, para cubrirnos obviamente que eso no funciona, si la misma persona que esta usando el brazalete, no puede escuchar el sonido que indica que se comporta raro, ya que en ese momento es un animal

Espera no se vera raro, que yo digamos estoy comiendo y suena esa cosa, de nada me pare y te vaya a golpear

Yuu por favor, alguna que otra ves bueno, casi siempre, lo haces no se vera raro

Tsk

Y algunas veces cuando, tu lo haces yo me vengo de ti mojándote, admítelo Yuu tenemos costumbres, raras

Da igual

Y…¿ Lo aceptas si o no?

Supongo que no tengo, otra opción usagi – Lavi solo se rio, por que Kanda había escrito lo que el antes le había, dicho cuando Kanda lo obligo a ponerse esa formula. Kanda enojado de la risa del pelirrojo, que había venido de nada le piso un pie haciendo callar al pelirrojo y luego le entrego una nota- ¿Qué es tan gracioso idiota?***

Es que Yuu, tu repetiste la misma frase que yo– Kanda frunció el seño aun mas de lo que estaba, es que no lo hiso queriendo solo .…mierda…..tal ves ….. no ni hablar el no lo hiso a propósito…..carajo, saben dejemos el tema de lado

Retrasado usagi

Y Yuu, ¿Qué vamos a hacer de mañana?

¿De que hablas?

¿No lo sabes?

¿¡Saber que idiota!?

No te lo dije verdad, bueno el caso es que mañana, vamos a ser completamente animales

¿¡Porque!?

Bueno después de haber tomado la formula, tiene que pasar 32 horas, para que la formula se haya expandido totalmente y que perdamos, la conciencia y nos olvidemos de todo y seamos animales

¿Que otra cosa no se e esa formula?- lo escribió cabreado el japonés

Sabes Yuu, ya me canse pensé que me acostumbraría, pero no me enoja que tu votes las notas, no podrías dármelo de una ves sin necesidad, de arrugarlo y votarlo en mi cara

No– concluyo sencillamente

¿Por que no?

Por que no quiero

Yuuuu

Cállate

No estoy hablando, Yuu estoy escribiendo

Deja de escribir

No

Maldito

Bueno eso, hacemos el trato– después de entregarle la nota le extendió la mano, como para sellar el trato Kanda, acepto dándole la mano sin muchas ganas de hacerlo, bueno después de todo era Kanda no

Ahora largo

¿Por que?

Ya hicimos el maldito trato, ¿no? Ya no tienes que hacer nada aquí fuera

Pero Yuu, sabes no puedo irme

Si puedes, tienes pies ahí esta la puerta, si puedes

No Yuu, si no que no puedo por que no crees que todos, se darían cuenta que algo pasa si yo no hablo

Ahh y a mi importa por…?

Por que hicimos, el trato de cubrirnos

No te vas, a quedar aquí

Vamos Yuu por favor

No

Por favor

No

Por favor

No

Por favor

No

Después de media hora, de tirarse papales

Por favor

No

Por favor

Ya pero no me molestes, no me des notas

Yuu eso será imposible

Si es así no, fuera

Yuu por favor, sabes que te voy a seguir dándote notas, hasta que escribas que si y será lo mismo no lo crees

Idiota usagi– Kanda estaba cansando, después de ese maldito día que fue horrible, además cansado de hablar con ese usagi inútil, que le jodia la existencia entonces se echo en la cama, ya que el pelirrojo se había parado para tirar los mismos papeles, por una media hora cerrando los ojos, para poder descansar aunque un maldito rato, por el lado bueno no escucho la voz del pelirrojo, en todo el día si era bueno, pero le seguía jodiendo la existencia, un par de minutos después de que Kanda se echara en la cama, Lavi lo siguió claro era el único con la valentía o estupidez, en atreverse a hacer tal cosa

Yuu puedo, ¿preguntarte una cosa?– le envió una nota a su dizque amigo, para pasar el rato lo mas sorprendente, fue que….

¿Qué?– Kanda le respondió, en ves de decir un simple no o algo por el estilo, se notaba que Kanda estaba cansado

Con Allen y Lenalee …

Y…. Timothy tu ¿Donde estuviste ayer en la noche aproximadamente a las 11:00?

Haber no recuerdo, si tal ves me darían algo para recordar– les dio la mano como diciendo "dinero"

Timothy no seas así– apareció Emilia– el estaba durmiendo, pero en un momento se despertó para ir a tomar, agua y se perdió yo le tuve que ayudar, a encontrar la cocina

Oh ya veo, gracias Emilia

¿Qué pasa?, ¿Por que hicieron esa pregunta?

Es que yo y Allen estamos, viendo quien robo la formula, eso es todo

Ah bueno ok

Vamos Allen, iremos ahora donde esta Johnny- Allen asintió con la cabeza y se fueron a donde estaba Johnny, para preguntarle por si acaso, después de el iban a ir donde estaba Komui y al último con Lavi, quien era el principal sospechoso, por los afectados eran Allen y posiblemente Kanda. Cuando llegaron donde, se encontraba el científico le fueron a preguntar– Hola Johnny una pregunta, ¿Donde estuviste, ayer en la noche aproximadamente por las 11:00?

Eh yo solo estaba trabajando

De verdad entonces, vamos con Komui nii-san

Espera 11:00 creo que en ese momento Komui, me pidió que le traiga algo

¿Si? Que cosa

No lo se con exactitud, por que estaba casi dormido pero se que era un frasco

Gracias Johnny , vamos donde Komui- dijo la chica a su compañero el alvino

Lenalee que pasa

Reever quisiera, ver a mi hermano para preguntarle, sobre el frasco

No puedes Lenalee

¿Por que no?

Es que, el esta en esos días en que quiere trabajar y si tu, vas se va a escapar

No puede ser, ya son esas fechas

Si Komui, siempre es así en Agosto

Cierto entonces será en otra, Allen ahora no podemos hablar con Komui

Entonces vamos con Lavi– escribió el alvino

Allen, ya es tarde mañana será ok

Bueno ya, buenas noches Lenalee

Buenas, noches Allen

Y se fueron a sus respectivos cuartos, sin saber que al día siguiente Allen no podría ayudar, ya que se volvería un perro, pero así es la orden, todo puede cambiar de un rato a otro y si se preguntan, en donde durmió el pelirrojo, bueno durmió en el cuarto cerca de su cuarto, ustedes que creían que iba a dormir con Kanda, ni loca hago una cosa así, además Kanda no lo permitiría, jamás, ni muerto. Bueno las horas pasaron y muy pronto, se volvió de día saben ahora, solo será narrado, no van a hablar los personajes, ok no es que soy floja, si no que me parece mejor así (ah otra cosilla me olvide poner, esta cosa muy importante, que Kanda va a perder la conciencia a las 8:00 de la mañana, hasta las 8:00 de la noche, es que eso dura 12 horas y es lo mismo con Allen, ya que a el le dieron al mismo tiempo y de Lavi es desde las 6:00 de la noche, hasta las 6:00 de la mañana, bueno eso era todo, lo siento por la interrupción sigamos )

En la mañana Kanda, muy temprano se despertó y fue a tomar desayuno y luego se encerrase en su cuarto, todo el maldito día, Kanda mentalmente maldecía a Komui , a Lavi y a todos los estúpidos buscadores que murmullaban, por el sombreo del japonés, estaba tan emputado que estaba por matar a alguien, sin embrago, antes de hacer algo se tenia que irse, por que si tardaba mas, tal ves el tiempo pasaba y el no quiere que pase eso, y bueno aun cabreado se fue intentando no hacer caso, a los retrasados mentales de los buscadores, mientras se iba juraba mentalmente, que mataría a Lavi después de esa maldita semana de mierda y luego mataría a Komui, y se encerró en su habitación y todo el mundo lo veía con mucha curiosidad, por el sombrero que llevaba y para colmo ni siquiera tenia su habitual cola, ya que no se pudo peinarse por esa cosas.

Por otra parte Lavi, se veía raro al no hablar y usar también un sombrero, pensaban que era una apuesta o algo así, pero si era una competencia de quien dejaba de hablar por mas tiempo, Kanda ganaría fácilmente, pero no lo sabían con seguridad y no querían hablar a Lavi, por que tal ves hablaba y sinceramente querían que el ganara al japonés. Ocultamente hicieron apuestas, de quien ganaría de los dos la mayoría, eligió a Lavi y le ayudarían a que gane al japonés y los que restaban apoyaban a Kanda, por que tenían miedo que si el japonés lo sabia, mataría a los que eligieron a Lavi pero, igualmente apoyaban a Lavi.

Cuando fueron las ocho en punto, Allen que antes ya se sentía raro, empezó a caminar de cuarto patas, Lenalee que le acompañaba lo vio muy raro y le intento hablar, para preguntar que es lo que pasaba pero Allen solo decía "Guau" pero lo peor de todo, fue que Allen ladraba cada ves que tocaban la puerta, Lenalee después de un tiempo se dio cuenta, claro debe ser que Allen esta en lo efectos de la formula, se dijo a si misma la chica y llevo a Allen a su cuarto, para que así nadie le viera raro, por que el actuaba como perro. Y bueno todo el día fue raro, para todos los buscadores, científicos y los otros exorcistas ya que era algo así, (usen su imaginación, para imaginar esto y luego me dicen, si esto no les parecería raro o no bueno aquí vamos)

En una parte de la orden, se escullaba como un perro lloraba y rascaba la puerta, para que lo dejaran salir, de ese cuarto que para el era extraño, pero en la orden no había ningún perro por otro lado un gato gruñía, para que el desgraciado que le metió en esa habitación, le dejara salir de una puta ves y luego cuando se cansaba se dormía y ronroneaba, fue muy raro ya que esos sonidos provenían del cuarto prohibido, para todo el mundo, si ese lugar era la habitación del japonés, cuando se acercaban para escuchar que pasaba, se oía un gruñido que para todos significaba, ¡Largo! Lo que hacia que tuvieran mas miedo de lo habitual, ¿Acaso Kanda se fue y dejo a una animal en su cuarto?, para que lo cuide del pelirrojo idiota, ya que Lavi se quedaba ahí cuando Kanda se iba a una misión, o algo así. Pero no podían ni preguntarle a Lavi por esa apuesta, que supuestamente hicieron, pero veían que el pelirrojo se reía a carcajadas, cuando escucha los gruñidos provenientes del cuarto del japonés, todo el mundo no sabia que coño pasaba en ese momento y decidieron pensar que era una broma de Lavi, hacia Kanda, ¿pero lo del perro también, era cosa de Lavi? posiblemente y no se preocuparon mucho

Todo ese día fue extraño y cuando ya eran las 8:00 de la noche Kanda, se volvió a ser relativamente normal y se pregunto, de que carajo había sucedido en esas 12 horas y luego se propuso, a hacer una cosa que esperaba que fuera normal, o si no golpearía a alguien hasta dejarlo inconsciente, sin decir ni una sola palabra, si se propuso a hablar, por buena suerte de los buscadores, Kanda volvió a hablar normalmente, esas asquerosas orejas desaparecieron y una cola que le salió también, se contento un poco por eso, sin embrago, aun estaba enojado y a cualquier idiota, que se le metiera por su camino acabaría en el hospital, casi muerto o muerto cuando salió de su cuarto, escucho algo que le llamo la atención, lo que escucho fue un "Cuis", Kanda se dio cuenta que era el usagi idiota, claro era obvio, sin embrago, se hiso al loco y se fue al comedor, con una pequeña sonrisa burlona, en el rostro del japonés

Al día siguiente pareció volver a la normalidad, bueno no la normalidad que nosotros conocemos, si no que su normalidad, que para nosotros no lo seria, Lavi robo esos brazaletes, para darse a su dizque amigo Kanda Yuu, mientras que Kanda, se hacia pagar con los pobres buscadores, que se atrevieron a meterse en su camino, que murmullaron sobre la apuesto o aquellos que osaron verle la cara, mas u menos golpeo a todos los buscadores y los pocos que sobrevivieron, se encerraron en sus cuartos, para no encontrarse con Kanda, si todo a la normalidad, ah y si se preguntar que paso con Allen bueno, detuvieron la búsqueda por que Lavi les dio, una cuartada muy convincente y le creyeron, luego tuvieron que posponer la búsqueda, ya que en ese momento, no podían hablar con Komui que en ese mes si quería trabajar, entonces decidieron esperar hasta que, acabe el mes o que Komui ya no quiera trabajar, lo que suceda primero

Después de una semana….

Lavi ven aquí un rato

¿Qué pasa panda?

Me enterado que has estado, hablado con Deak

¿Deak?, Como quieres que hable con Deak, si el solo es mi nombre 48

¿Te están hablando los otros?

Que no panda

Mira se que tu has estado hablando, con el y que también ha estado saliendo, intenta mantenerlo oculto ok

No se de que hablas– se fue rápidamente– _¿Ocultarme?, ¿No harás eso verdad?– no_ _Deak aunque, me preocupa una cosa– ¿Qué?– si tu has salido, crees que los otros…..– puede que si– joder tendré que hacer algo, no puedo dejar que todos salgan– si nos verían raro y mucho– Y para colmo no falta mucho, para mi cumpleaños– pero a quien le importa, nuestro cumpleaños nunca lo celebramos, por que somos bookman– Si ya lo se, pero me pongo triste, al ver que todos tienen uno, excepto nosotros– Por eso hicimos, el cumpleaños de Yuu Kanda– si bueno, tengo que refeccionar un poco luego hablamos– ok _

* * *

**SECCION DE RESPUESTAS **

Si me preguntaran que carajo es esto, miren en mis bonitas historias, que todas tienen conexión en algún punto de la historia, excepto de "La vida de un bookman" por que eso es solo para entender a Lavi, he puesto muchos misterio y como no creo poder poner en mi próxima historia, (si hay) decidí hacer esto, lo primero vamos a ver desde el principio, o sea mi primera historia "¿Qué hay en la habitación de Komui?" Bueno voy a rebelar sus misteriosos cuartos, pero aquí solo voy a decir dos cuartos ok

**Primer cuarto: el cuarto del escritorio**

En este cuarto, se encontraba un escritorio con muchos papeles encima, que eran la lista de hombres que podrían estar interesados, en Lenalee en primer lugar, aclarare como se hiso ese cuarto, fue construido por accidente y Komui en un día cuando, intento escapar del trabajo, hiso la lista, ahora explicare por que los lugares, el primero era Bak , bueno eso no es necesario explicar ¿verdad?, bueno vamos por el segundo lugar que era Kanda Yuu, no es que me guste esa pareja en realidad, me da igual tampoco la odio, pero esa no fue la razón del por que, le puse en ese lugar, si no que Komui piensa que Kanda, a estado mucho tiempo con Lenalee, además que Kanda no se porta como acostumbra, con ella yo digo que es por que le ve como su hermanita, pero Komui no piensa así, en tercer lugar tenemos a Allen Walker bueno el a tenido sus partes románticas en el mismísimo manga, o sea que si Komui tiene razones para sospechar de el, en cuarto lugar era Lavi verdad bueno es que Lavi en una parte del maga, se sonroja cuando habla con ella y bueno por eso y ahora la última persona que yo nombre, fue Cross que estaba en el lugar 20, ¿Por qué? Me preguntaran es que Cross nunca esta y como va a pasar algo, si el no esta, verdad bueno eso fue todo de ese cuarto, ahh y si se preguntan que paso con lo que Allen escribió sigue ahí.

**Tercer cuarto: el cuarto rosa**

Si, si ya se que es no venia, pero en la habitación de lo Komuirines no hay nada de explicar, bueno sigamos

En realidad Komui no tiene ninguna obsesión, con ese conejo si no que el cuando se le rompió el vaso de conejo, que tiene para tomar café, decidió comprar como tres docenas, por que todo el tiempo se le rompía, algunas veces era por que Kanda lo agarraba para botarlo a alguien, otras veces era por que Lavi lo estaba viendo, se caía, luego se iba y se hacia al loco, muy raras veces Allen lo hacia caer cuando pasaba por ahí, pero luego el lo intentaba unir las piezas con pegamento, lo cual nunca funcionaba y cada vez que Komui se serbia café, se choreaba de un lado, entonces por eso lo decidió comprar tanto, pero cuando fue a comprar llego para ser en cliente numero 1.000 y le regalaron, toda una colección de todos los accesorios de conejo y Komui sin saber que hacer, con eso lo puso en un cuarto y pinto la puerta de rosa, para recordar que ese cuarto era de conejos, además que en el peluche grande de conejo, hiso que se moviera la cabeza, por si alguien entraba

Esto fue todo por esta historia, luego veremos el cuarto de los "muñecos" y el cuarto "normal" en las siguientes historias y agradezco que hayan leído esto

* * *

(*)Para entender esta parte, sería preferible leer, "¿Qué hay en la habitación de Komui?"

(**)Para comprender esto mejor, sería un buen consejo leer; "Las vacaciones de los exorcistas."

(***)bueno yo creo que, ya habrán notado que cuando es de las expresiones, como el monosílabo "Tsk" o "Hmp" o una risa, puedes hacerse sin que se escuche otra cosa solo les quería decir eso

Bueno que les pareció, bueno he notado que (al parecer) no tengo ningún reviews, lo cual me molesta y me puso triste, por que yo no quería poner esto aquí, pero al final mi hermana me convenció, diciéndome que se mato de risa, pero yo me medio enoje al ver que no tenia reviews y esto no es una amenaza, solo que…. bueno miren, quiero solo uno, un reviews y escribo otra historia, solo uno no pido mucho, la próxima será ¿Feliz cumpleaños Lavi? Si me gusta el titulo, (y eso que lo acabo de inventar) bueno me despido y espero un mísero reviews, para seguir haciendo historias, me despido de mis queridos lectores (si hay) bueno adiós.


End file.
